1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices useful for assisting an individual in securing a bracelet about his/her wrist.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A difficult task experienced by almost everyone involves the securing of a bracelet about his/her wrist. In this sense, and for purposes of the following description and claims, the term bracelet includes any jewelry item, wrist watch, etc., having two ends which must be engaged to secure the item about the wearer's wrist. Further, the term clasp is used herein to include snaps, buckles, clips, or other such mechanisms employed to secure opposite ends of bracelets. The aforementioned task is difficult for those having the nimblest of fingers and utmost dexterity; it may be impossible for the infirm. The problem centers about the fact that it is extremely difficult, given the physical limitations of human hands and fingers, to positionally stabilize one end of the bracelet while attempting to manuever the other end into a position wherein the two ends may be clasped together.
Prior art attempts to solve the problem described above are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,016,589 (Collins) and 3,242,540 (Mitchell). Collins discloses a resilient clip designed to surround part of the wrist and having a hook at one end adapted to engage a loop or ring at one of the bracelet ends. This device can only be used with bracelets having a loop or ring at one end, thereby severely limiting the applicability of the device. Further, positional stability is not fully achieved for the end of the bracelet engaged by the device hook because the bracelet loop or ring can turn, slide and otherwise move on the hook. As a consequence, the clasping process is still quite difficult. Still further, for people who cannot hold their hands sufficiently steady, the location of the clip on the wrist, without additional positional stabilization of the clip, does not present a satisfactory solution to the problem.
The Mitchell patent discloses a device having a loop at one end adapted to engage a finger on the hand joined to the wrist about which a bracelet is to be secured. A rod extends from the device loop along the wearer's palm and terminates in a hook at the wearer's wrist. A loop or hook at one of the bracelet is engaged by the device hook when the bracelet is to be secured. This device also suffers from limited applicability to bracelets having a loop or hook at one end. In addition, the device hook permits movement of the engaged end of the bracelet. Finally, no positional stability of the overall device is provided, other than that provided by the user's own hands.